


Pieces of the Sun

by bellygunnr



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff, Gentleness, Insomniac Rider, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: Rider is complete, yet so afraid, with Goggles at his side. Someone so good can only be a fairytale.





	Pieces of the Sun

Rider looks out over the winding streets of Inkpolis, unsurprisingly wild yet oddly orderly in typical Inkling fashion. The sun creeps up over the horizon, its rays split into a million gold pieces against the city skyline. The coffee machine beeps as it finishes its second brew of the morning.

Goggles is still on his first cup, sipping slowly despite it being cooled and tempered with milk. He's trying to teach Rider a lesson in moderation.

It isn't working.

Or maybe it is.

Rider ignores it, sinking deeper into his seat, filed claws rapping an impatient rhythm. The coffee he's already had has him thrumming with a high buzz-- sharper than normal, his head pounds.

"It's a beautiful morning."

"Yeah."

Rider looks back at Goggles-- his heart flutters. He wants to say its the caffeine. It's because he woke up before dawn and exhaustion is already pricking at him. But he knows better. His eyes linger on the blue Inkling for far too long, unable to break away.

"You look so sleepy," Goggles chuckles. "Did you sleep at all?"

"I slept a little," he says defensively, looking away. His cheeks glow lime.

"You never sleep great... You don't have to lie."

"Okay, then I didn't sleep very much."

It had been hard in the beginning, admitting such things to Goggles. Rider liked to keep an image up of a man infallible-- always confident, self-assured, a step ahead of the game. For the most part, it had worked. Until it hadn't.

Everyone cracks under the pressure eventually.

They sit in silence, sipping coffee and tracking the slow progress of the sun. Neon signs and flashing advertisements still flicker despite the daylight, never sleeping. What they could see of the streets were empty.

Very few Inklings were awake at this hour.

"We should go back to bed..."

"Huh? Why?"

"Becaaause! I'm sleepy again!"

"I'm not!"

That's a lie. The coffee's fucking with him, rolling his stomach and biting at his nerves, the caffeine running rampant. If he could just lie down in the dark for a while---

there was just something in this. in sitting with Goggles at sunrise, appreciating the gentle hour of the day.

he didn't want to give it up.

"Just... a bit longer, please?" Rider says, and his voice is pleading.

Goggles pauses. His grin- wide and toothy, filled with quick-firing mirth, eases into a warm smile. He nudges his cold mug of coffee away to reach for Rider's hands, patting the table aggressively when he didn't give them up.

Rider smiles and rolls his eyes, giving Goggles both of his hands, the fingers tinged lime green. The skin is a bit rough, a bit dry, unusual for him. Goggles' skin is soft and light and glowing with blue ink under the morning sunlight.

_Just a bit longer_ , he thinks desperately.

As if he wouldn't see Goggles again when he wakes up next.


End file.
